Dance With Me, Would Ya
by mysticxf
Summary: Jack learns Kate’s dancing leaves something to be desired.


Lost and its characters belong to all those people getting paid better money than I. Just having some weird fun. Jack learns Kate's dancing leaves something to be desired. No timeline really since who knows what'll happen to the Hatch come finale and I don't know if it fits into their fighting this year at all. Hee.

* * *

Lost – Dance With Me Would Ya  
By Mystic  
April 26th 2006

* * *

Kate blew the dust off an old album and glanced around the hatch, a smile playing on her lips as she placed the black disc delicately on the record player and picked up the needle. It was an old song, something her mom used to play when they were feeling down after her dad left. She listened to the funky saxophone, the drums and cymbals crashing, and the trumpets joining in. Her head fell back slightly and she started to snap her fingers, her waist giving a bob to a blast of jazz.

She turned, her arms up in the air and she twirled, her knee missing the coffee table by a fraction of an inch and Kate laughed. It bubbled up from somewhere deep inside, held back for so long, and she gave a small hop. She moved wildly, the same movements she'd made since she was small. Her head bobbing about, her shoulders and waist moving erratically, her arms flailing about.

Kate wasn't a very good dancer.

She moved, her eyes scanning the room as she went into a long spin and as she went around the second time, she noticed the tall figure standing in the space at the end of the tunnel to the back exit. She stopped quickly, her grin reappearing as the room continued to spin in her head and she heard him chuckle softly, watched him lower his head, his chin almost touching his chest.

"Hey, Jack," she breathed, walking unsteadily towards the record player to stop the album.

He raised a hand quickly, "Oh, no, let it play, it's good music."

She managed a smile, her hand coming away after shifting to adjust the volume. Kate brought her hand over to her hair, pulling it back away from her face and feeling how disheveled it'd become. Her cheeks started to burn slightly. "How long…" she started to ask.

He giggled. It wasn't a sound she thought she'd ever hear escape his lips and it made her smirk and feel embarrassed. "Not long," he told her, a smile remaining on his lips as he leaned against the wall. "Didn't figure you for a dancer," he said softly.

Kate shrugged. "I'm not so good at it." She nodded her chin at him. "What about you? You dance?"

He motioned towards her with his right elbow. "I can spin and flail and have a good time."

She smiled, her fingers tracing the edges of the albums. "It's a good release, even if you look like an ass."

"Yup," he agreed.

Laughing, Kate let her head roll to the side and glanced at him. "You gonna show me what you got?"

"No," his head bobbed from side to side and he closed his eyes for a moment, that smile creeping back onto his lips. He walked towards her when she turned her head back to the records, looking disappointed. "Not to that anyways," he added quickly.

"What, you have a special song you like to look like an ass to?" Kate teased, her shoulder bumping his playfully.

He grinned down at her and shrugged. "Can't I choose what I want to embarrass myself to?"

She lifted her hands, gesturing towards the records before stepping away and going to throw herself onto the couch at the side. She watched him skim the titles, something nostalgic passing across his face as he double tapped an album here and there. She leaned her elbow on the armrest and propped her head against her hand. It was interesting to see Jack when he wasn't trying to save the world. He pulled an album quickly and stopped the current song, switching it out swiftly before glancing at her.

His eyes dropped to the ground and shifted away and she saw his bottom lip thrust out slightly for a second, as though he were going to laugh. She waited, then heard the slow waltz kick in and she lifted her head, her eyebrows coming down sharply. "You can't exactly flail around to this," she pointed out, watching as he approached, his right hand coming out gently towards her. "What?"

"Come on," he nodded his head.

"What, dance? This?" She jerked a finger towards the record player, felt his hand slip into hers and he when he pulled, she came off the couch easily, standing inches from him. "I can't dance this, Jack."

He laughed, his head falling back and then up as he stared down at her. "You can't dance this," he scoffed. "It's easy, I'll show you."

Kate felt his left hand snake its way around her waist and it made her stomach tickle. She stared into his chest as his right hand grasped hers, his fingers intertwining with hers and he started to lead her. She moved with him, her feet stepping on his and he laughed when she apologized. "I'm not good at this," she admitted.

"You never went to a school dance?"

Shaking her head, Kate looked up. "Well, yeah, but I didn't really go to dance."

"You were a bleacher girl," he nodded, as if understanding, but he kept an eye on her, waiting for her reaction.

She frowned at him. "No, I just usually ended up in a corner talking to friends, making fun of everyone else."

"I guess I should be glad," he sighed. "If you'd taken your dancing out onto the floor, you might have caused some serious injuries."

She smacked his arm, hearing him laugh in response. "Not funny, Jack."

His hand came off her waist and he replaced her other hand on his shoulder before letting his fingers slide back down, one slipping in through a loop on her jeans, another into that space between her tank top and the denim. "No one ever asked you to dance?" He questioned softly.

Kate nodded. "Oh, yeah, I just, I can't, couldn't," she shrugged. "I bet you can dance jazz really well, swing girls around and everything," she watched him smile and shook her head. "You really can, can't you?"

"Hey, at least I finally found something I can do better than you." He shrugged, "Aside from, you know, spinal surgery."

She mocked laughter and felt his fingers come undone from hers as they swayed together. "What..." she started, but then his hand found her waist at her right side. She touched his arm gently, not quite knowing what to do with her other hand.

"Generally, you just wrap it around the guy's neck," he offered as she turned pink. "You really don't know how to dance, do you?"

She shifted away from him, feeling his fingers slip off her body as she moved towards the record player and picked the needle up and switched the machine off. Kate re-shelved the album and walked towards the computer room, hearing the clicking grow louder the closer she got. She felt him hot on her heels, listened as he said her name and she turned quickly, her nose pressing painfully into his chest before he shouted in surprise.

Kate brought a hand up as her eyes squeezed together and she felt his hands on her shoulders when he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she told him, pinching her nose slightly before letting her hand drop. "We should watch the clock." She turned away from him and went to throw herself into the chair that rolled slightly underneath her. "Why are you here anyways?"

"John came back to the beach; I thought you might want some company." He shrugged, his hands finding their comfortable spots on either side of his waist. "But you really wanted to be alone, didn't you."

She shrugged, poked absently at a crossword puzzle the older man had left behind. "It's been a while since I've had my own place, thought I'd mess around."

"I guess I should be glad I came in before you stripped down to your undies then," he laughed, but watched the way her eyebrows lowered slowly on her forehead. "Most people…" he trailed, then shook his head and waved an arm. "I can give you some space," he finally said, turning away.

"Hey," she shouted. "No," she told him gently. "It's fine, I don't mind your… company."

He nodded and moved to the other room to grab a chair. Kate doodled, making a happy face above the black and white boxes and she gave it hair and listened to Jack place the chair close to her. "So how come you never learned to dance?" He questioned.

She shrugged, glancing up at the clock. "How come you never learned any good bedside manner?" Kate managed a smile when she heard him chuckle. "Some things we're just not meant to learn I guess."

"You've been spending too much time around Locke."

Kate leaned forward slightly, reading the prompts at the side of the puzzle, her eyes scanning which ones John had filled in. He wasn't a dumb guy. The pencil came out of her hands and she jerked, looking up to see Jack staring at her as he put the object back down on the table.

"Come on," he told her quickly.

"What?" Kate asked, her eyes darting to the side.

Jack stood and glanced up at the clock. "We've got 102 minutes to teach you how to waltz properly."

"You're serious," she found herself smiling, her shoulders relaxing, her body leaning back in the chair as she looked up at the expression of giddiness on his face.

He held out his hand. "I'm asking you to dance."

She stared at his hand a moment, then sighed, standing and taking it, feeling him pull her back towards the living room. "You're feet," she muttered, hearing him give another manly giggle that made her laugh at the innocence of it. She watched him pick a new record, blast a new tune and he took her waist again and they danced.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
